


Questionable Gesture

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Song fic #7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Serena dancing with Reiji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look at what ship has suddenly become a sideship. (Though to be honest it had already been a sideship with the many times I have had to write a drabble request for it.) Since Prodigyshipping Week was going on I figured I would write it.

As the sound of music played she took some soft steps as she extended her arms slowly moving to the music. 

 

‘Let’s play, boy.’ She thought as she continued moving her body moving slightly upward toward him, tilting her chest toward him in slow movements. He looked at her with a thin line on his mouth.

 

‘Why is she playing this game?’ Reiji thought as he watched Serena move back from him, her movements trying to match the playing song as she slowly stepped away wearing her red long dress. She faced the possibility of stumbling with the long rags yet she continued dancing in her ballet movement. The end of his left lip turned upward in amusement.

 

‘Taking a gamble are we?’ Reiji mused. He could gamble just as well. He let his feet try to match the movement. While he was not fond of dancing it did not mean he was a terrible dancer. Serena’s eyes widened as she saw Reiji taking bold steps.

 

‘He can’t dance!’ Serena thought. She knew that Reiji did not dance at all and yet here he was taking soft yet precise steps that could match hers. 

 

‘His timing…’ Serena thought as she observed his movement while stepping back slowly. Reiji smirked taking forceful steps as he leaned on each toward her. As he would follow the beat of the music on point.

 

‘The heck?’ Serena thought as her eyes widened in surprise at Reiji’s movements as he grabbed her left hand.

 

“Have I fulfilled one of your wildest dreams?” Reiji asked, his tone showing his amusement as he held her arm up making her lift her right arm as she spun her body to make a complete turn. Serena smirked at him amused.

 

“Not even close.” Serena said as she took steps around him spinning her body as she focused on him. Reiji took a forward step with his right as he extended a hand when Serena completed a full circle around him. Serena took it right as the music stopped.

 

“Shall we go to the balcony then?” Reiji asked. Serena followed the man to the balcony away from the commotion in the ballroom. She saw the purple pink sky that signalled that the sunset was occurring as the orange orb stood close to the horizon.

 

“A most fitting view wouldn’t you say?” Reiji asked as he placed his hands in the concrete handle. 

 

“Heh. Trying to be romantic?” Serena asked as she reached the location.

 

“What if I am?” Reiji asked his smirk showing his amusement as the last ray’s of the sun covered his glasses making his eyes hard to see. Serena had to laugh. 

 

“You’re not going to deny it.” Serena said alarmed. She watched as Reiji turned his head to face her and she could see the way his eyes softly looked at her. It made her feel exposed.

 

“Why would I deny one of my objectives?” Reiji asked. Serena laughed as she punched him lightly in the stomach.

 

“There he is.” Serena said recognizing the factual guy she knew. She then turned her head to watch the sunset enjoying this small gesture of romance he gave her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Taylor Swift's 'Wildest Dreams' always gave me an image of some sort of ballet movement that I tried to write Serena do in the beginning (along with some standing up taping them feet back and forth for some reason). Then when I questioned who could fit into the lyrics I thought of Serena since that image of her dancing fit well. But when I questioned who would be 'Tall and handsome as...' dang... The image of Reiji appeared and it fit in so well.


End file.
